Leek Ice cream
by XXTeddyGirlXX
Summary: Put leek ice cream, kisses, Kaito and Miku together. What do you get? This.


AN: Good day or evening. First time writing for these two, but what inspired me was reading 'Can I have your ice-cream' by KuroMitski. This fanfiction is based off her fic, but in my own version. She gave me the liberty in being able to use her idea and let me make something with it. Thanks so much, KuroMitski. Enjoy! I recommend reading hers as well.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was a very calm Saturday afternoon and Miku had just opened a can of ice-cream. She was so excited about savoring it, because it was leek flavored. She had gone out to buy it just minutes ago at the corner store. Now, Miku was lying on the couch with the cup of ice-cream and a spoon. She smiled as she took the first bite out of it. Miku closed her eyes and smiled in contentment as the leek flavor filled her senses and gave a light sigh.

Hot breath grazed against her cheek in a matter of seconds and she turned with the spoon in her mouth only to have the spoon end hit Kaito on his cheek, but he didn't even flinch.

"What?" Miku held the ice-cream closer to her chest.

"Is that ice-cream you have there?" Kaito had a finger to his lips kneeling beside her on the side of the couch.

Miku stared at him for a few seconds, "You're seriously asking that?"

She turned to stare at the celling waiting for him to leave. Miku wasn't going to share her leek flavored ice-cream as it was her first time trying it; barely released in stores. Kaito didn't budge.

"Can I have some?" His face became chibi and he pouted like a small child.

Miku knew how much he loved ice-cream, but this was her Leek flavored ice-cream and she wasn't about to share. Not now not ever.

"It's mine. There's other flavored ice-cream in the fridge." Miku pressed the container firmly against her small chest.

Kaito was staring at the cup of ice-cream in her hands, "I ate all the ice-cream in there already. Master won't buy more until tomorrow."

"Oh." Miku licked her spoon.

"Give it over!" Kaito lunged towards the ice-cream and Miku screamed holding it up.

Kaito was on top of her in seconds as Miku kept moving her arms, so the ice-cream stayed out of his reach. "No! It's mine!"

"Come on, Miku, just a lick!"

Miku shook her head with her eyes closed as their position felt awkward with his body pressed against her own.

"Ew, no!"

Miku wondered when someone would come and save her from the deranged man.

"Just half of it then?"

His hands grazed her face and her arms as he kept attempting at grabbing the cup of ice cream.

"No!" Miku opened her left eye to stare at him in hopes that the blue haired male would get off her in defeat.

Kaito slipped on his coat in all the fuss and found himself falling forward his lips landing on her soft cold ones.

The teal haired girl felt the air being pushed out of her as his body crushed her, but seconds later he shifted his weight to his elbows.

His lips remained on Miku's and that's when she realized that he was kissing her now.

Miku eyes widened as Kaito continued to kiss her. She suddenly felt frozen like the ice-cream on her left hand and stiff as her silver spoon. His lips moved over hers and for a second she was unsure if he was just licking the ice-cream flavor off her mouth or actually kissing her. Miku couldn't find the resolve to kiss him back, but that would mean Kaito would stop soon.

Miku didn't want the kiss to end. Kaito had never kissed her. In fact she was starting to enjoy it even more the longer he pressed his lips against her own.

Then as she felt his lips invigorating hers, she pulled his scarf to kiss him back before she lost her chance.

The kiss seemed to last forever until Kaito pulled away with her ice-cream cup.

"Ahh!" Miku had been caught off guard that she hadn't even noticed when he'd gone to snatch the cup.

"Mine now." He had a dirty smirk on his face.

Miku glared at him, "That's my leek!"

Kaito smiled as he took a bite out of the spoon, his smirk well out of sight.

"Give it back!"

"Nope, you gave it to me."

"Did not!"

Kaito winked at her and took another chunk out of the ice-cream.

Miku sighed and stared at her lap. After a few seconds she came to realize that she was sitting on Kaito's lap.

'How did we end up in this position?' Miku wondered.

"Ah, but we can share."

Miku looked up at the remarkably attractive male with a blush on her face wondering if he had already realized their position.

Kaito stuffed his mouth with ice-cream and pressed his open mouth against Miku's.

Miku's eyes turned into saucers, before she ate some of the ice-cream that Kaito was giving back to her.

Rin and Len walked in and together they looked at one another and said, "Should we tell on them."

Rin grinned wildly and grabbed Len's hand as they ran off to their master's room. Len smirked mischievously, "Let's tell Meiko, instead."

Ten minutes later.

Meiko was being dragged down the stairs and towards the living room by Rin and Len.

"I don't see the rush." Meiko tried to keep up with the two as they held her arms.

"You've got to see what your counterpart is doing!" Rin bounced up slightly as she continued down the stairs.

"He's so goanna get it." Len whispered to himself.

They noticed that the living room was empty. Miku and Kaito where no longer on the room, but Kaito's voice seemed to carry from the kitchen across the hall.

"Miku, I love you! I love you!"

Rin and Len who had let go of Meiko stared up at her. Meiko's eye was twitching.

She walked towards the kitchen and slammed the door to the kitchen. "What is going on?"

Miku was wearing an apron and Kaito was on his knees hugging Miku and rubbing his head into her stomach.

"I love you so much for this!"

Miku was sweat dropping with a slight nervous laugh. 'You're being too loud about this, Kaito.'

Meiko's eyes then wandered to the counter top and saw a bucket of ice-cream, a blender, some fruit, and a bowl of ice laid out. Her eyes twitched, "I should've known."

Miku looked up at Meiko, "Hi, I'm going to make some ice-cream shake for Kaito. Do you want some, Meiko?"

Meiko sighed and walked to the fridge, "No thanks."

Kaito stopped and stared at Meiko, "Going to grab a drink aren't we?"

"What of it?"

Kaito noticed Rin and Len poking their heads by the door. "Nothing."

He stood up and smiled at Miku, "Call me when it's done."

Miku nodded and watched as he gave Meiko a peck on the cheek before walking out of the kitchen.

'Wonder if this'll change things.'

"What an idiot, that Kaito." Meiko continued to gulp down her drink before setting it down on the counter.

Miku smiled with a blush, "Mmh, yeah, but I like that about him."

AN: Review! Please! Push that button!


End file.
